


Festival Shenanigans

by Kyarorain



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Haruka and Mio are at a festival, and Mio has a story for her.





	Festival Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Legend".

“There you are, Mio-chin!” Haruka exclaimed in relief, spotting the blue hair and red hairband bobbing among the crowd of people. She hurried over to her. “Just where did you go?” 

“Hm?” Mio turned around, clasping her hands behind her back. “Oh, I just wanted to go and check something quickly. Sorry about that.” Her head turned toward the large castle looming overhead from the tip of the nearby hill. “Say, why don’t we get a closer look at that castle? You first.” 

“Uh, sure.” Haruka made her way through the crowd, heading past the rows of stalls, with Mio following. “Are we allowed to go in there?” 

“I don’t think we actually are. Anyway, there are no lights on as you can clearly see.” 

Mio and Haruka reached the base of the hill. There, they saw a fence and a sign telling them that entrance was prohibited. 

“Huh, looks like you were right.” Haruka gazed up at the castle, its form clearly defined by the moonlight. “I wonder if anyone even lives there.” 

“I doubt it. In fact, did you know, a little girl used to live there. That little girl had been in an accident when she was very young and lost the use of her legs, so she was bedridden. She was unable to go to school and because of that, the girl had no friends so she was very lonely.” 

“Oh, really? That’s so sad.” 

“It gets worse. The little girl fell ill and though they tried to treat it, she succumbed to her disease and died. That was a very long time ago. Legend has it that the little girl’s ghost is still inside that castle.” 

Haruka drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening. “No way.” 

“And when the festivals take place at the bottom of this very hill, she comes out of the house on those nights, wearing a mask to disguise herself. She will then choose a festival goer to take back to the castle and they will never be seen again.” 

“Huh? Seriously?” Haruka’s voice reached a higher pitch. 

“When you feel that hand clamp down on your shoulder and turn around to see the white demon mask...” Mio was speaking in a slow ominous voice. “It is already too late for you.” 

A hand clamped down on Haruka’s shoulder. Her head slowly turned and she came face to face with a white demon mask. 

Haruka screamed. 

“Noooooo!” Haruka fell onto her backside and scrambled back, clutching at her head. “I don’t want to die! Please, don’t take me!” She continued to babble, not even looking up once.

"Saigusa-san."

Haruka's voice trailed off and she slowly looked up to see Mio standing there, holding the mask in one hand. "Eh? Mio-chin?" Her gaze dropped to the mask. "Wait, that was you?"

Mio tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Of course it was me. I thought I would try the mask on. It seems it scared you though. Hm. I didn't think it was that scary."

"It... it was because you were telling that scary story and then you were wearing a mask just like you said the girl did. You totally did that on purpose, Mio-chin!"

"Did I? Well, I wonder." Mio held out a hand. "By the way, I made that story up. There's no such legend as far as I know."

"Geez." Haruka took Mio's hand and got to her feet. "You sure are good at telling scary stories."

"Am I? Well, I have read a lot of scary books. I'm quite fond of mysteries. Would you like me to recommend you some?"

Haruka's eyes grew wide. "Uhh... no thanks. I'm good. Ahaha." She put on a cheery smile, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. "Now let's get back to enjoying Haruchin's very first festival ever. What next? Hm, maybe goldfish? Oh, wait, is that takoyaki over there? I gotta try that!"

As Haruka took off, Mio watched her back with a bemused smile before taking off after her. 

  
  



End file.
